Freedom Crushed
by JazLiy75
Summary: A one-shot about Naught's nightmare about freedom.


_"DON'T DO THIS, DREED!"_

 _Fear lined in the voice of Jason Naught as he witnessed Shamia Shirayuki Lawrence was nearly at death in the hands of Miles Dredd, who was choking the life out of her. Naught's eyes were full of worries as he was on the ground helpless._

 _What actually happened was Dredd found out that Shamia was the main cause of Naught's betrayal and this really enraged him._

 _"This blasted woman... I noticed that ever since you two were... Soul-linked, you seemed to ignore my orders. Your loyalty to me is really loose and I have enough of this. Well, before l could punish you for that, let me make you suffer by seeing Miss Lawrence here suffocate to her last breath," said Dredd as the English Japanese woman panted for her life._

 _For months, Shamia always had Naught's back. Eventhough there were times that the bio android offended the former assassin, she will always be there for him at his time of need. He rarely had someone like her but throughout those times, Naught felt like there was something that changed inside him. More like there was a boost in confidence in him to stand up against Dredd._

 _"Naught..."_

 _Naught looked at Shamia in her weak state as soon as he heard her quiet voice._

 _"Run... Escape from Dredd... For your own sake... Like you... Always do..."_

 _Those words were like knives stabbing through him. Yes... He would run away like he always did but not this time. As if his new instincts told him to do what he should have done a long time ago that he didn't have the courage to do it. With Shamia's necklace in his hand, that added the courage in him._

 _"NOT THIS TIME!"_

 _This surprised both Shamia and Dredd as Naught stood up with his messy hair and determined glare. But his next words got Dredd really shocked._

 _"I'M TIRED OF RUNNING AWAY! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU, SHAMIA! LISTEN, DREDD! I may be afraid of you before... But that all changes now! ALL THIS TIME, I WAS LIKE YOUR OWN PRISONER AND YOU KNOW THAT I BETRAYED YOU! HOWEVER, THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT AND I SHOULD THANK MISS LAWRENCE FOR SHOWING ME WHAT TRUE FREEDOM IS! AND THAT WILL BE THE MAIN GOAL THAT I'M TRYING TO REACH! FOR THAT DREDD, I WANT YOU TO SET ME FREE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO!"_

 _His left hand gripping the necklace as for the first time, tears rolling down his cheek. Shamia was utterly speechless hearing Naught's words but was also happy that he decided to get out of his comfort zone and break his limits._

 _As for Dredd... Let's say that he got angrier when knowing that Naught's loyalty was completely gone at this point._

 _"You..."_

 _"I MAYBE A BIO ANDROID BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY EMOTIONS LIKE ANY OTHER HUMANS AND LIVING BEINGS! FEAR, HAPPINESS, GUILT, ANGER... I FEEL ALL OF THOSE! I'M NOT SOME KIND OF MINDLESS ROBOT! So Dredd, if I don't have any emotions... WHAT ELSE COULD CAUSE ME TO LOSE MY LOYALTY TO YOU?!"_

 _Naught may crave for power and money, but it was the freedom that he had been searching for after all this time. Even ever since he was first created._

 _With so much anger, Dredd tightened his grip around Shamia's neck, causing her to gasp for air. It would be just a matter of time for Grim Reaper to take her away._

 _"You want freedom, right? THEN, I'LL SET YOU FREE ALONG WITH MISS LAWRENCE TO THE AFTERLIFE!"_

 _With that, Shamia's neck was broken in the hands of Dredd, causing her last breath to be taken away. Dredd then dropped her completely lifeless body onto the ground._

 _Naught was utterly shocked at this. He didn't get to make a single move to save Shamia and Dredd had took a step ahead by killing her. More tears came out of his eyes as guilt and despair overwhelmed him._

 _"SHAMIA!"_ "Mr Naught?"

Hearing the voice, Naught opened his eyes and lifted his head up, surprised to see Shamia right in front of her eyes, alive. As he looked around and found out that he was in his office, he realized that it was all just a nightmare, much to his relief.

"Mr Naught, here are some reports that need to be done before tonight... Wait! Are you crying?!"

Hearing her question, the CEO put his hands on his own face, feeling something wet. Looking at his fingers, Naught was surprised that his emotions in the nightmare really effect him in reality.

 _That nightmare... Why did I just realize it now? At least I know that it's still not too late._

"Want me to get some tissues for you, Mr Naught..."

Even before Shamia get to finish her question, she felt Naught's arms around her as she was pulled into a hug.

"Mr Naught?!"

"I'm glad that you're still alive! And please... Be by my side... Promise me that, Shamia..."

Shamia was shocked for a moment before returning the hug, letting Naught to cry on her shoulder.

"I promise... Jason..."


End file.
